Puppy
by Moon's-Wing
Summary: SetoJou Jou's proud of who he is. MATURE CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

I ignore the disapproving looks being sent my way by well-meaning friends. I sit with Seto at least once a week for lunch. He looks only at his laptop. My friends are right when they say he treats me badly, like a stray dog and worse. And Kami help me, I love every minute of it. I love being his obedient little puppy, doing exactly as he tells me. I don't know why. But Yugi and the others... they think it's bad for me to feel this way, unnatural even. I'm finding it harder and harder to care.

I admit it's not like me. Usually I'm trying to be everything but submissive. But with Seto... I just can't. I don't know why, but for some reason, I just stopped fighting it and gave in.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You want more of this, Pup?"

"Oh, yes, Master. I've been such a bad dog." I gasp for air as Seto pushes himself further into me. Repeatedly. Until I'm barely coherent. Kami, I love it.

I regain consciousness around 2 am, laying in my usual puddle of cum, mine and his. Seto is nearby at his desk, typing away on his laptop. That man hardly ever sleeps. Occasionally he'll collapse with me for the night, but usually, it's like this. I get up to clean myself off and change the sheets. He pays me no mind. This is our routine.

I get in the bathroom and turn on the shower. There's something metal dangling from my neck. Dog tags, like in the army. Where did these come from? I lift one up to read.

_Name: Jounouchi Katsuya _

_Age:18 Blood Type: A Pos _

_If Found: (271) 345-2389_

That's Seto's cell number. The other reads the same. I decide to clean up before I question Seto about it.

"Master?" I quietly ask, emerging from the bathroom. I'm only allowed to call him by name when other people are around.

"What?" he asks in his usual tone.

I hold the tags, still around my neck. "Did you...?"

"Stupid mutt. Did you think they appeared from the sky? Go change the sheets. I can smell them from here."

"Yes, Master." I go and do as he asks.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tonight I'm chained to the bed. Seto had just finished doing so when he got a visitor. I don't know who, and I know better than to ask. He keeps me and his work seperate at all costs. So now I'm here, completely naked, save for the dog tags, chained by the arms to Seto's bed. It is a comfort to know the door's locked, though. And I know exactly what's going to happen when he returns.

And I'm right. I hear the door come unlocked and Seto enters. "Master!" I greet him happily. It's not required I do so, but I know he likes it. He relocks the door and comes right at me, unzipping his pants and pulling out his penis. He licks his hand once, pumps himself a couple times, then thrusts himself inside me. I cry out, surrounded in pain and ecstasy. Sick as it may be, writhing underneath him is my favorite place to be.

As usual, I'm screwed until I pass out. Sometimes I think he could go even longer. When I come to, he's typing away at his laptop once more. I glance at the clock. 2:30 am. I move to get up, as I usually do. One problem. I'm still chained down.

"Master?" I ask.

"What?" he snaps, not even looking away.

"Master, I can't clean up. I'm still bound."

"And so you shall stay," he says standing up.

Uh-oh. That person must've really pissed him off. I think he wants another go.

I'm right. He strides over to me and retakes his place, even if it is in the pool of cold cum. Without warning, he thrusts into me. I arch back and cry out.

"Master! Oh, Master. please! Have mercy on this poor mutt!!" I plead. He pays me no mind and continues. One thing that's different, though, is I'm conscious to feel him come. It's a lot, and it adds warmth to the puddle of cold. But he still looks troubled. "Master?" I ask carefully, as he catches his breath. "Did I do something wrong? Was I bad?"

"No, mutt. My problem is people, not pups." He unchains me. "Clean up this mess while I shower." Once he leaves, I wipe myself off with a clean corner of the sheet. That'll have to do until he gets out. I continue changing the sheets and finish just as Seto exists the bathroom. Wordlessly, he goes to his laptop and I go to the shower.

When I get out, however, I find Seto nestled under the covers. "Come, pup," he says.

Happily, I run to Seto's side and curl up in a ball facing him. He smiles and runs his fingers through my hair. Softly, I whimper and nuzzle his hand. "Come here, pup," he says. I push myself up closer, so I'm curled up right under his chin. "Good pup." I'm being rewarded, but I didn't do anything out of the ordinary. It's probably for being so harsh earlier.

Sadly, our moment of reverie is broken by the sound of Seto's cell going off. I wish he'd leave that damn thing in the kitchen every once in a while. He answers it, of course, and is immediately pissed off. When he hangs up, he's not even cursing coherently. That's a new level of angry, even for him. "Watch Mokuba, Pup," he tells me, and the only thing he coherently speaks from getting dressed to leaving the room, possibly even the house.

"Watch Mokuba," is also shorthand for something else. As well as look after his brother, it means, "I won't be back cus the bakas I employed can't do their job and there damn well better a decent breakfast in my office at eight o'clock sharp." He doesn't expect me to cook it. No, we've already found out Katsuya can't cook. There's a bakery down the street and money in the dresser at all times for such occasions. I pull on a set of Seto's PJ's and open the door. That's how the boy knows he's allowed in. Wishing for the pajama's owner, I curl up with a pillow and go to sleep, but no before setting the alarm. Seto really is a bitch without coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm goes off at 7am sharp. I don't start moving for a few more minutes. Realizing I'm the one who has to wake Mokuba for school, I get up and stumble towards the boy's room.

I run to Seto's office, only one minute left. When he says 8am sharp, he means it. Usually at this hour I get to nap in the limo while Seto checks in before class. Oh, well. I let his secretary, a nice girl named Uka, know I'm here, and with breakfast, and she lets me right in. Seto must be grumpy. I can't help a snicker.

Seto's yelling at someone. A few someones, actually. Perhaps because he's never yelled at me, I always find this funny. Every time he makes the person he's chewing out seem like whatever the srew up was was the world's stupidest mistake. Perhaps it is to him, but we all can't be engineering geniuses.

Without skipping a word, he grabs the coffee from me and takes a sip. Finally, he dismisses the poor smucks and takes the danish I brought for him as well.

"Good morning," I say to him.

"Yeah, yeah," he replies. "Did they not have plain?"

"No, they ran out before I got there."

"My mutt needs faster feet."

We don't say anything else. I watch him eat and scarf my own food, hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin. Never did like coffee very much.

I watch Seto multitask, even when he's probably exhausted. He keeps flipping through papers and writing notes even when he's finished. Once I start to doze, he abruptly gets up and heads for the door. I scramble to join him.

We're about 5 minutes late for homeroom. The teacher doesn't care. She shares our view that "It's only homeroom," thankfully, and only lasts a total of 15 minutes anyway. Seto takes his usual seat by himself and I join Tristan and Yuugi. The others are in different rooms.

"'Morning, Jou," Yuugi greets me. Tristan sleeplily nods my way in greeting.

"'Morning, guys," I reply. "What's up?"

"Same stuff, different day, be it good or not," Tristan says. Yuugi nods in agreement.

"I can't wait until vacation," he adds.

"I hear dat!" I agree.

"Hey Jou," Yuugi continues quietly. "We were all going to get together this Friday night for a movie. Would you like to come too?"

"Friday," I repeat and think. "Sure! Count me in!"

"Awesome!" he replies. Tristan looks happy in his own sleepy way.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two am. As usual, there's a puddle between my legs and a lover typing away at a laptop. I do my clean up and sit at my master's feet.

"Whaddya want, Pup?" he asks, forever nonchalant.

"Master, would you mind terribly if I went out with my friends Friday night?" I ask.

Seto looks down at me. "It has been awhile, hasn't it?" he says. I nod, looking as innocent as I can. Sometimes I wish for Yuugi's baby face. "Sure, go on ahead. But come back here after." The typing continues.

"Thank you, Master," I say. I rise and curl up into bed. Once comfortable, I hear the typing stop. My eyes open and Seto gets into bed with me, a rare treat for me.

"Call me by my name now, Pup," he says softly.

"All the time?" I ask.

"All the time," he confirms.

I re-curl against his chest and fall asleep to the light thumping of his heart instead of that infernal typing, smiling. I'm moving up in Seto's world. I knew it would happen eventually.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey guys! Jounounchi's here and he's got pizza!!" I yell, entering Yuugi's house. I'm immediately stampeded by a herd of hungry teenagers. Man, I've missed these guys.

"You men are pigs," Tea announces when we're done. "Four pizzas! Gone!"

"Hey, you had your fair share too, ya know," Tristan said defiantly.

"Yeah, two pieces, not six!!!" she challenges.

"Ain't our fault you're such a lightweight."

"Why you-"

"Tea, remember the happy place," Yugi tries to console her.

After finally deciding which movie to see, we round ourselves up and head for the theater.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At the theater I see another familiar face. "Mokuba! Hey! Over here!" I call, arms waving. He waves back shyly, and I notice he's holding hands with the girl next to him. 'Woo-hoo, Mokie's got a girlfriend, Mokie's got a girlfriend... I wonder if Seto knows.'

We had decided on 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.' Hilarious! I have a whole new respect for Johnny Depp. Anzu, however, wasn't as impressed.

"He hardly even looked cute! What was that director's problem?!?" she whined.

"Anzu, they had to make him fit the part," Devlin reminded her.

"So? He was funny and sarcastic in 'Pirates of the Carribean' and he was still hot!"

All of us, all at once, hung our heads in defeat. There's no reasoning with a fangirl. We walked the rest of the way back to Yugi's trying to change the subject.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back at Yug's, everyone suddenly got silent, all at once. "What's wrong guys?" I ask tentatively.

Yugi looked at me. "We all wanted to talk to you."

I arched an eyebrow. "About?"

"Seto."

"Aww, come on, not this again!" I cried.

"Jou, please, just listen this one last time, and we'll never bring it up again."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Swear on your Dark Magician?"

"I swear on my Dark Magician."

"Alright." I sat on a nearby chair and waited for the drilling to begin. "Start talking."

"Well, Jou, I guess we really don't understand why you continue to see him. He doesn't seem to treat you very well, at least not at school." The others stayed silent. I guess Yugi was doing all the talking. "I guess that's what we want, to understand why you care so much for someone who's so cut off from the rest of the world."

"I get to defend myself this time?" I asked, looking around.

"Jou, please, don't be like that," Anzu said.

Oh God, let me live to bitch slap that woman just once. "I don't know what attracted me to him at first. No one puts up a fight like he does. And no one's gotten me as angry as he has."

"That's hardly grounds for a relationship," Anzu stated.

Just once, God, just once. "Normally, I'd agree," I replied slowly.

"Do you know why this time is different?" Yugi asked.

"No, I don't. But Seto doesn't treat me like you think he does. He is kind to me." At least, sometimes he is.

"Well, you never say anything about him, how are we supposed to know?" Anzu asked.

"How am I supposed to bring him up if all my friends cringe at the sound of his name?!?!" I demanded.

"Jou, clam down," Yugi said, seemingly self-appointed moderator. "Anzu, stop provoking him."

"Really, Anzu," Tristan added. "What the hell's the matter with you?"

There was only a 'Hmmph" from her. Just once, God. And if I can't, let Tristan do it.

"Tristan," Yugi warned. "You were saying, Jou?"

I noticed the pharaoh sitting off to the side, keeping completely out of the conversation. "Seto does have a kind heart, whether you believe it or not. The pharaoh could tell you that as well."

Yami looked up as everyone's gaze fell upon him. His eyes met mine in surprise.

"Yeah, he remembers, Yami. He remembers everything."

The spirit looked as if he were thinking of a happy memory. "He is still the man he was then, is he?"

"Stubborn and scowling, hard to get through..." I began.

"But once you do, you never regret it." the pharaoh finished. His eyes cleared and looked at the group. "I think it would be wise for you to stop pestering Jounouchi about his choice of mates."

"Thank you, Yami," I said. He responded with a small nod. "Now guys, it was great seein' y'all, but it's getting late. I'll see ya in school Monday."

"'Night, Jou," Yugi said, and the others murmured similiar things. I left the house and walked straight for Kaiba Mansion.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I checked my watch as I approached the gate in front of Seto's house. Only 11pm. Good. There was no way he'd be asleep.

I entered the code into the pad by the gate, and then the front door. As I did this, I realized just how much Seto really does trust me. It was a good feeling. Smiling, I climbed the stairs to my lover's room.

As I neared, I heard the never-ending typing of Seto at his laptop. Before I got very close, Mokuba came running down the hall crying, and completely oblivious to me walking down toward him. He ran into straight into Seto's room and I heard the typing stop.

Looking in the door, I saw perhaps the sweetest thing I ever would see. Seto had backed from his desk in the room and was trying to console a weeping little brother. From what I heard, he'd had a whopper of a nightmare. Seto held the boy and let Mokuba tell him what he'd seen. After getting it all out, Mokie seemed to be calmed down. He asked Seto to tuck him back into bed. Seto consented, and as he stood, saw me for the first time. He stopped for a moment, and Mokuba noticed me as well.

"Joey!" he said happily, running to hug me. "Are you sleeping over again?"

"Yeah, I am," I replied.

"Do you even remember where your house is?" he asked innocently.

"Oh, I have vague recollections here and there," I joked.

"Are you gonna tuck me in too?"

I looked up at Seto, who shrugged. "Sure," I replied.

"Alright! Come on!" We followed the boy down to his room.

"Excellent timing, Pup," Seto whispered to me, but with a smirk on his face. We each took a side of Mokie's bed and pulled the covers over him.

"Thank you," the boy whispered.

"Hey Pup," Seto said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Go wait in the room, will you?"

"Okay. Night, Mokuba."

"Night, Joey."

I left the room and walked to my original destination, Seto's room, and closed the door. I think we all know what getting ready means at this point.

Climbing out of my clothes, I knelt on the bed and waited. I imagine Seto wanted some time alone with Mokuba, but since the kid was sleepy, I didn't think he would too long. And he wasn't. Shortly after I finished getting naked, Seto came in.

"Did the pup have fun with his friends?" he asked, rubbing his hand underneath my chin and neck. God, I love this man.

"Yes, Mas- Seto, I did," I replied.

"What did you do with them?" he asked, bringing his mouth to my neck.

"We ahhh- went for ahhhh movie..."

"Really? Which one?"

"Charlieeeee ... Chooooocolateee Faaaaaactoryyyyyy..."

"Did you enjoy youself?"

"Not aaaaass much aaaaas Iii am nooooow..."

"Glad to hear it." He stopped his ministrations and started to get undressed himself, temporarily leaving me in a daze. Eyes clouded, I looked up at him.

His eyes were always their piercing blue, it was just a matter of how frightening they were. Right now, they showed no reason for me to fear him. They were calm and neutral, like a summer sky.

He pressed his lips hard to mine, and his hands went for their usual groping. Then he leaned back, fully erect. "Puppy..." he said, and I knew immediately what he wanted. I wet my lips and lowered my mouth over his penis. Hearing a low moan of content, I cupped my hand over his scrotum, supporting myself with the other hand, rolling it around between my fingers. I sucked and lapped my tongue over the tip, then fully took him down my throat.

"Pup, lay down," orders me.

Yay! Fun part! As much as I like making Seto moan, sex is just so much better, don't ya think? Maybe I'm alone...

Seto lifts up my legs so my ankles are on his shoulders, and abruptly inserts himself. I cry out in surprise, pain, and pleasure, and try not to accidentally choke him. I must be succeeding, as he keeps pulling out all the way before pushing all the way back in. As I reach my peak, I have to grab a nearby pillow to keep from waking Mokie back up. I feel my warm cum on my neck as I shudder, but Seto keeps thrusting right through my orgasm. And it's wonderful.

"Turn around, Pup," Seto orders me. I obligingly get on all fours. Seto continues, and as he pumps, I feel his hands trace down my hips to my penis. In sync with his thrusts, he begins rubbing me as well. Huh, that's new.

For another surprise, when Seto's finally had his fill, I'm conscious, but barely. Perhaps I'm getting used to this.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Saturday, Seto was at KaibaCorp, but I wasn't sure where the gang was. Seto going to work had been a last minute thing, so thinking I'd have him to myself, I hadn't paid attention to their weekend plans. I should have known better. Oh well. It was too late now.

I chose the river to walk along and sit by for awhile. Today was warm, swim-able weather, so I wore my swimsuit underneath some clothes in case I wanted to go for a dip. Finding a shady spot to sit in, I began to doze and lose myself in different thoughts.

I was so far in I didn't notice a man had been following me. All I noticed was a sharp pain in my neck and the world going black.

Cold. That's the first thing I felt as I regained consciousness. Freezing, fucking, co-

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CLOTHES?!?!?!?" I yelled into the darkness.

"Ah, Jounouchi-san, you're awake," a sultry male voice answered me.

"What the hell am I doing here?" I demanded. My own voice had grown so dark I barely recognized it. But a random person leashing you up will do that to you. And my hands were bound behind me. At least I could walk.

"I'm sorry. Are you not comfortable?" the voice inquired, seeming concerned. "I would have thought you'd be used to these conditions."

"And what makes you think that?" I growled.

"Well, Seto Kaiba isn't exactly known for his compassion."

So that was it. "Using me to get to Seto. Original."

"No, not exactly." He was getting closer.

"Then what?"

"I'm afraid I don't see how that's any of your business. Now I must go. I have to keep up appearances, you understand."

"Yeah, sure. I understand."

I didn't see him again for awhile. During my time alone, I tried to figure out how long I had been wherever it was I was. It was completely dark. One thing was for sure. I was fucking hungry.

A soft light is flicked on. It's not much better, but now I can see my surroundings. A big, metal room with nothing but me in the middle. Oh, and a toilet to the left. I'd have to remember that. Directly in front of me, about 50 feet away, was a door. I was completely surprised to see it opened.

Through the door came the cutest little girl I had ever seen in my entire life. Her light brown hair was even in pigtails. I saw her lift her head and a blush crossed her cheeks. It was then I remembered the bastard that had me also had my clothes. I could feel myself growing warm with embarrassment as well. I sat down and pulled my legs to my chest, trying to make us both a bit more comfortable.

As if gathering herself, she shook her head and ran towards me. Her little hand reached up to my face, barely reaching me. In her hand was a small piece of bread. Surprised, I looked down into her wide grey eyes.

"Please," she spoke suddenly. "Take it."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Please," she asked again. "Daddy doesn't know I'm here. Take it so I can go. I'll come back, I promise."

It was more my stomach than my logic, but I lowered my head to take the bread from her hand. My mouth salivated immediately. It felt good to have something, albeit small, in my stomach.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome." She smiled. "I'll be back, but I have to go now, ok?"

"Ok. Don't get in trouble because of me."

Without any further word, she ran back out the door, and my world was dark again.

_Waiting is not a strong point for me. But there I was, running around the Kaiba mansion, waiting. Mokuba had hung out with me for a bit, but the kid had to do his homework sometime. My head was too full to do mine. I briefly wondered when or if Seto did his._

_When Seto finally came home around 10pm, I decided to welcome him in a nice and obnoxious manner. When I heard the limo drive in, I sat at the top of the stairs and waited (yes, waited!) for him to come inside. When I heard him shut the door, I jumped up on the banister, slid down, jumped off right at the end and directly in front of Seto. _

"_Hey, Pup," he said, trying to mask the surprise on his face. _

"_Master!" I replied. _

"_I brought you home a treat, Puppy."_

"_What is it? What is it?" _

"_Calm down or you don't get it!" I sat obediently at the bottom of the stairs. "Good boy," he approved. From a small bag that I hadn't noticed until now, he pulled out a bag of strawberry frosted pocky. Not that thinly layered stuff, either. The stuff that's like licking the icing off a cake. _

"_Seto! For me?" I asked happily. _

"_Of course for you." He handed me the box and I tore into it. I swear I heard Seto stifle a laugh as he finished discarding his coat. "Come on, Pup," he says, heading up stairs. I trail after him, enjoying my new sugary treat. I love it when he buys me pocky outta guilt. _

"_Are you gonna be working at your laptop tonight?" I ask. _

"_I thought I'd work you a bit first." _

_Niceness. _

I opened my eyes slowly, watching three tears break free and fall to the ground. "Aw, Jou, that's not funny," I stated.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but better than nothing, right? Right? Also, realizing a goof on my part, I've made some changes to chapter 3 that you may want to look at before reading this chapter.

The lights flickered on once more. Once my eyes adjusted, I again saw the same grey-eyed girl from before. Except this time, she had a whole tray of food. I think my eyes bugled out of my head. It had to have been at least a couple of days since last time.

I sat down as I had before. "Hi again," she said to me. "I'm sorry it took me so long."

"Eh, no worries," I replied. "I see you've got more food than last time."

"Oh yes!" she replied happily, offering me the first of it. I opened my mouth willingly, hoping she was good with chopsticks. "Daddy's away on a business meeting, so I can get away with more!"

"Oh, I see," I replied, and continued to finish eating in silence. Once I was done, though… "May I ask the name of the person who's brought me such wonderful food?" I asked, putting on my best Don Juan impression.

She turned shy again. Then I realized she looked familiar. Before I could think about it anymore, she said, "Shido Sara."

Shido. I knew that name. But where? "It's very nice to meet you, Miss Sara."

"What's your name?" she asked me, cheeks still rosy.

I was a bit surprised she didn't know, but answered, "Jounouchi Katsuya."

Shock crossed her face. "Sara? What's wrong?" I asked.

"You're… you're… Mokie's big brother's…. friend…"

"Mokie? You know Mokuba?" Then it hit me. The movies. That's where I had seen her before. She had been there with Mokuba.

"Y… yes…. But… but I promised Daddy I wouldn't let you go, no matter what!"

"Miss Sara?"

"Yea?"

"Do you have anything precious to you?" I asked quietly.

"Of course!" she answered brightly. "My favorite bear that Daddy gave me! His name's Setsuna and he's the cutest bear ever!"

"And how would you feel… if someone took Setsuna from you?"

Her eyes turned from gleeful to horrified within milliseconds. I thought she might hit me, but she took the tray and ran out, crying. "Congratulations, Jou," I told the darkness. "You just pissed off your ticket out of here." I just hoped she didn't stay mad long.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Goodness! You all must have really wanted an update! I've never gotten an email before asking me to. I feel so honored!!

I don't know what had been going through her mind in the LONG time she was gone, but apparently I had made some sense. Once she did come back, she had not only food, but a set of keys as well.

"Eat first, then I'll let you out," she said sternly.

I nodded. Whatever worked.

I stayed quiet while she fed me, breathed relief when she unbuckled the collar around my neck. But before she got to the handcuffs…

"You've been a very bad girl, Sara." The voice I had heard when I realized I was here first loomed over us once more. The girl became very frightened.

"I'm sorry Daddy!" she sobbed. "Forgive me, please! Forgive me!"

"Go to your room, pretentious brat."

"I'm sorry, Jounouchi-san," she said, and left the room with a trail of tears.

The owner of the voice, a man in a very expensive-looking suit, came into view. "Jounouchi-san," the man said, as if he were greeting an old friend. I looked in his direction and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, that's all the thanks I get?" he continued to babble. "True, I've kept you here, but all your needs have been met, yes?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm sorry, Jounouchi-san, but I think I missed the joke."

"You're the joke. That's probably why."

"Goodness. Your manners are worse than my daughter's. I suppose I'll have to punish you for your master, in this case."

Punish me…? He began to remove is belt. Shit. Composure, Jou, composure.

"You'll be doing a poor job," I sneered. "Seto's never done anything like that to me." And it's true. His body leaves marks on mine all the time, but there's never been a mark on me that was caused by something other than him.

"Well then, perhaps that's the problem."

Fuck.

He had me in a corner. I couldn't do anything. I bit my lip as his first strike hit me. Each lashing came down harder than the first. I never cried out, even once. I liked to think Seto would've been proud of me.

When the whipping finally stopped, he was still looming over me. Not a good sign.

"Doesn't the little doggie ever want to play with someone other than his master?" he asked me with the creepiest smile I had ever seen crossing his face.

"Over my dead, decaying body, you piece of shit," I informed him, point blank.

"Hmm. That sounds like a challenge, Jounouchi-san."

I don't think I had ever felt so terrified. The space between us slowly closed, then I saw a single foot send it crashing away. Rather, he was sent crashing away by a foot. A foot covered with a shiny black shoe and blue over-ironed business pants. Thank God.

"Kai- Kaiba-san," the man stammered.

Seto gave no reply, not even a threat. He turned to me. "Jou, did he do that to you?" he asked me, way too calmly. I assumed he meant the marks and bleeding from the whip, and I was so happy to see him, not to mention in so much pain I could barely move, I could only nod.

"I see." He turned back to the other man. Walking across the floor to him, Seto proceeded to kick him again. This time my kidnapper slammed against the wall. Seto may not be a black belt, but he is fucking strong. He then bent over to pick the other up by his collar, who was stammering and crying by this time. Holding him by the neck, he punched him. Once. But that once left a head-sized 'dent' in the wall. He began to walk back towards me. "You can come in now, Chief," said.

"Gods, Kaiba-san. What'd you do to him?" the police chief asked upon entry.

"Looked like you were trying to kill him," I said. Seto closed the space between us and knelt down to my eye level.

I had never, ever seen his eyes so painfully clear. I saw all the worry I know he had been suppressing and all the relief he felt now come spilling out all at once. Seeing that much emotion on him pulled the cork on my own lid; the one that had held my fear, sadness, loneliness…

Seto wrapped me in his business coat and pulled me close.

A/N: I literally sat in front of my computer for 15 minutes deciding if Seto was gonna come in the nick of time or not. But I figured Jou fans must be pissed off enough. Oh, and this is SO not the last chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

I did have to go into the hospital almost immediately. That was an experience I never want to repeat. Complete and total check up, if you catch my drift. After handing out a few verbal bitchslaps, Seto was able to stay with me the whole time, which made it a thousands times more tolerable.

On the way to the hospital, Seto had called Yuugi, asking him to bring some of my clothes to the hospital. It was shortly after then that my best friend arrived.

"Jou!" he yelled, running to the hospital bed I was on and hugging me.

"It's good to see you too," I told him. It was then I saw Seto out into the hallway, as if looking for something. Or someone?

"Seto?" I called. "Something wrong?"

"Just surprised," my lover replied.

"About what?" Yuugi asked suspiciously.

"You didn't bring the rest of the Geek Squad."

"I know better than that," my best friend remarked. "I may still look like I'm a kid, but that doesn't mean I still think like one. But you better watch out, Jou. I'm giving them all an early morning wake up call!"

I managed a small laugh.

"I think I'll leave now too. You probably wanna get back home," he continued. "We all missed you, Jou. I can't tell you how happy we are to have you back."

I smiled. "Thanks, Yug."

"Hey," I asked suddenly, after he'd left. "What'd you have to do to get the police chief to let you beat the shit outta that guy?"

"The check was for… five thousand, I think…"

"Wow. I'm cheap."

Seto hand lifted my head up to face his own. "No, he was," he said. "Not you. Never you."

And people actually have the guts to wonder why I love this man.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The ride home was quiet. I'm sure Seto was listening, but I couldn't talk. There wasn't a word I could think of to say, so in the end, I wound up just staring out at the night sky through the window.

When we got home, I caught sight of the calendar in the living room. The last time I had seen it, it had been on July. Now it was on August. And the month was half over.

"Just under… a month and a half…" I stammered in surprise. "That bastard had me…" I soon felt Seto's arms around me once more.

"Sunk in?" he asked quietly.

"Seto… Set…" I whimpered, not even recognizing my own voice cracking through the tears. "Seto… He could've… he almost… oh… God…"

I don't know how long I cried, but I had a migraine to end all migraines by the time I was through.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Do you feel any better?" Seto asked a bit after I'd quieted.

"I don't feel anything," I replied. And I didn't. All I had the energy to do was stare ahead blankly. And I was on the floor, still in Seto's arms. When did that happen? It didn't matter.

Then Seto picked me up, bridal style; something I would've normally kicked his ass for. Normally. He held me all the way upstairs, into his room. "Want to shower, Pup? Or just go to sleep?" he asked me gently. "A shower might help you a bit," he added when I didn't respond. "Or maybe… I'll be right back, Pup. I'll draw you a bath." But when he stood, my arm lashed out to latch on to his sleeve. I looked up at him; I wasn't sure why, but I didn't want to be alone. Even if he was in the next room. The look in Seto's eyes reminded me of a warm summer sky. So warm, comforting.

"All right, Pup," he said. "Come on, I'll take a shower with you."

"With me…?"

He sat down beside me again. "Don't worry, Pup. Even I'm not that heartless. We're just going to get you cleaned up, alright?"

I think I replied, but I really don't remember. But he did pick me up again, and carried me to the bathroom. He started the shower and undressed me, gently, as if he were afraid I'd break. I had to admit, I wasn't so sure I wouldn't myself. I had never felt so fragile in my entire life. And as much as I hated it, I wanted to let Seto pamper me. Well, perhaps pamper wasn't the right word… Dammit, I'm babbling. And in my head, too.

Somehow, Seto managed to get us both in the tub without much trouble. Leaning against him… it felt so… relaxing. Huh. Never thought I'd associate Seto with relaxing. I smiled a bit.

"Pup?" my lover asked.

"So this is the life beyond hot, kinky sex, huh?" I asked him.

I heard (and felt) a small chuckle. "Yeah, Pup. So I've been told, anyway."

&&

A/N: Should I continue with Jou's recovery?


	7. Chapter 7

We did go to bed, but I didn't feel much like sleeping. I don't think Seto did either. He began telling me about different things that had been happening. And knowing how much I loved hearing about, which employees he had chewed out and how thoroughly. I was even laughing a couple times. It felt good.

And so safe. I eventually did fall asleep, listening to Seto's heartbeat, but was jolted wide awake a few hours later.

"Pup, you're freezing," Seto said to me.

"Just- Just a nightmare," I managed.

I knew that's what it had been, but I couldn't remember it. However, it didn't take rocket science to figure it out. So, of course Seto was on to me.

"Pup, if you hide from me, I can't help you. And you know about much patience I have."

Sounded more like a threat than an offer to help, but hey… "Honest, I don't remember all of it. All I do remember is his face when… when he was about to…"

"And did that fragile psyche forget about my foot sending him across the room?"

I smiled. So logical. "God, I've missed you," I said, snuggling closer to him.

He stiffened, then relaxed against me. "I… missed you too, Pup," he admitted.

Eventually, I was able to sleep again, and did so until dawn. Seto woke then, he always did, and I decided to stay up with him. Being alone was still not high on my priority list. We went straight down to the kitchen. Coffee was already brewing, and when the maid saw me, she poured some hot water into a mug. My morning hot chocolate.

"Thanks, Mary," I said as she handed to me. She smiled. "Hey Seto."

"What?"

"What's today? Saturday?"

"Eh, close enough."

"Come on."

"It's Friday to the rest of the world. To you, it's Saturday."

I laughed. "And why's that?"

"You're entitled to it."

My eyes widened. "Does that mean… you're not going into KaibaCorp?"

"Hey, the puppy can learn."

&&&&&

It was really weird. I knew everything that had happened, but I didn't really think about, unless Seto left the room without me. It was like having him around made everything ok, a very strange feeling. So I was around him as much I could, something that would normally grate on his nerves. It wasn't now, but I knew it was only a matter of time before I would have to face my fear. But until then…

"Hey Seto?" I asked while we were on the sofa. The tv was on, but he had some paperwork in front of him and I wasn't really interested. "Where's Mokie?"

"He went to Muto's for the night. He'll be back after school."

"Everyone else too?"

"With my luck, it seems likely."

"Aww, you're too hard on them."

"I do my best."

Was that a smirk?!?! "You bastard," I said.

"No, as far as I know my parents were married when I was conceived."

"Ya jerk!" I yelled jokingly, taking a punch. The papers went flying as Seto caught my swing and pulled me against him.

"Now Pup, you should know better than that." His grip was loose; I could get away whenever I wanted, except that I really didn't.

"You make everything all right," I told him, before I even realized what I was saying.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I… have no idea," I replied honestly.

"Stupid pup," he mumbled.

&&&&&

School got out at three thirty. Mokie and the gang were at the front door at quarter of. They made their presence known with a loud "HI JOU AND KAIBA!!!" over the intercom, scaring the both of us. Seto stormed over to the intercom by the front door. I followed, but stayed in the living room doorway.

"JUST GET MOKUBA TO LET YOU LOSERS IN!!!" The venom in his voice could take out a small country. Like Asia.

"It's more fun this way!" Tristan's voice said. Everyone was laughing in the background. Mokie included.

"Pup, I need a reason /not/ to call the cops on them. Now."

Snickering, I just walked over and pressed the button next to the intercom that opened the front gates. "Oh, smart Pup. Let the animals in. Like I don't have my hands full with one already," he grumbled, walking back to the living room.

At which point I challenged myself. Could I stay alone in the entranceway until my friends made it to the front door? It was worth a shot.

As soon as Seto was out of my sight, fear gripped me again. It felt as if it was choking me, cutting off my air. 'No,' I told myself. 'You have to be stronger than this. Seto would laugh at you for being afraid for no reason. The gang'll be at the door in a few seconds. That's it,' I said, as the fear lessened, just a bit. 'They're probably running across the lawn, right over the grass, purely to piss off-'

There was knocking at the door, talking and laughter on the other side. The fear vanished. Smiling, I let my friends in.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After they'd left, I got Mokuba by himself. "Hey Mokie," I asked. "How's… how's Sara?"

He smiled, as if in relief. "I'm so glad you asked," he said. "Brother refused to let me bring her up. He wasn't sure how you'd react."

I shook my head. "Yeah, that sounds like Seto."

"She'll love to hear that you asked about her. She's staying at her mom's house. I don't know if you knew, but her parents are divorced."

"So, did this guy have a crush on Seto or something?"

Mokuba laughed. "Yeah, pretty much," he said. "But I guess when Seto refused to forget about you, he kinda snapped. The night before Brother found you, Shido tried to hit on him. Brother didn't react well, but after he calmed down, he began to put two and two together."

"Shido… I've heard that name…"

"He's one of Brother's employees. He gets yelled at a lot," Mokie offered.

Then it clicked. "Of course! In Seto's office, just before the bastard took me! He was getting really chewed out. It was hilarious!"

He laughed, shaking his head. "Jou, what are we going to do with you?" His expression turned serious. "Jou?"

"Yeah?"

"Would… would you mind checking up on Sara? She's been really worried about you. Her mom told me she refuses to be by herself."

"You didn't by any chance notice I'm acting the same way?"

"Heh. You got me."

"Where does she live?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me and Mokuba went down to the house the next day. I could tell Seto was anxious about me going anywhere so soon after finally being back, but he wasn't going to stop me. He did relax a lot when I agreed to take a limo. I followed Mokie into the house. The woman who answered the door smiled when she saw me. "Jounouchi Katusya, right?" she asked me before I could introduce myself.

"Uh… yeah," I replied, not sure how she knew me.

"My name is Haruno Hikari," she told me. "I'm Sara's mother."

"Pleased to meet you."

She let us both in, leading us right up to Sara's room. She was in there with another woman, dressed like a maid. And she was holding a very worn-looking teddy bear.

"Miss Sara," I say. "That Setsuna?"

She looked up, and her eyes brightened. "Jounouchi-san!!!" she yelled, running over to hug me. But as soon as she did, she backed off. "J- Jounouchi-san… are you mad at me?" she asked quietly, facing the floor.

I knelt down to her level, flinching slightly at the pain. "Mad? I'm mot mad at you, Miss Sara. Why would you think that?"

"I… I didn't get you out. I… just kept believing Daddy…"

Unable to hear to her blame herself, I held her close. "What happened to me was not your fault. I won't listen to anymore of that, Miss Sara."

Finally, she hugged be back, crying. And somehow, I got the feeling that no matter what came after this, everything would be just fine.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: What do you think of my ending?

Yami!Muse: It's ok.

Seto!Muse: Too short. You kept people waiting for this?

Jou!Muse: I got to be badass!!! Score!!!

Me: Sigh…


End file.
